Alex (BoB)
Alex 'is one of the Golden Bracelets who appears in Battle of Bracelets Series, and makes his first appearance in Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death. He is the Emerald Bracelet, similar to Aingeru's Green Bracelet. He hasn't any known nemesis yet. He has been kidnapped in the Hades, and liberated there too. His special weapon is the Chaos Ax, other legendary weapon that, according to the legends, can cut a mountain. His main ability is Invisibility Power, that makes him invisible. This ability is very useful in some battles. He is based off the user: Stelios7. Game Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Alex is one of the Golden Bracelets who are prisoners in the Hades. His first appearance is on Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death in the first part of the game. Alex can be chosen as a Playable Character when you defeat the West Oracle. He's the prisoner of the West Oracle, that is controled by Crane, the West Sage. After being saved by Aingeru and other Golden Bracelets, he joins them to save other Golden Bracelets and defeat the other 3 Oracle Sages. He fights against several Death Bracelets, above all against the East Oracle, who has a big friction against him. One of the last appearences is against one of the Anti-zodiacal challenges who stars the challenge of Gemini; where he must fight against his Shadow form, representing the twin energy of Gemini. and after that, he helps by fighting against some of the Death Judges. Finally, he also fights against Hades after discovering a big secret about Uil. Bracelets Race Alex is a unlockable character in Bracelets Race where his kart is the Crazy Coaster because he likes theme parks and rollercoasters. He is a character considered all-around. Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets Alex is one of the default characters of Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets due to he's inspired by one of the creators. Personality Alex is one of the most fighter bracelets. He has been long time in the Hades and he could survive in there. He doesn't give up, and he will fight for anything if he needs it. Alex gets on well with most of Golden Bracelets pretty soon, that means he is really friendly with all the people who knows. He doesn't mind to help a friend because he found it as "an obligation that a friend has". He also tries to cheer up the Golden Bracelets when they have a sad or a down moment. Other quality of Alex is that he never lies, he's honest and helpful enough, some things that makes him a good friend of Aingeru or Pablo. Curiously, he is friend of a Dark Bracelet, Uil who met him when they were children, but their relationship turned into a rivalry. He usually fights against Death Bracelets, and some Dark Bracelets such as Drake, or Alange but he also trains with Aingeru, Pablo or Xavier. He also has a person who loves that is called Deryn and is the Silver Ruby Bracelet. Alex likes lots of things. He can know most of TV programmes and he sometimes makes references to some of their favourite ones. He is also a theme park lover, for example he was hidden in a death theme park in the Hades while he was free in there until Orpheo found him and he brought him to the West Oracle. Alex is also a fan of world food, this hobby is shared with Aingeru and sometimes they run to restaurants like they were dying because of famine. Those things usually makes laugh to Ainhoa and Elena. Powers and Abilities Powers Ablilities Main Weapon *'Chaos Axe: 'this is one of the Legendary Weapons that a Golden Bracelets can have to attack. This is one of the most powerful weapons compared to the ease of movement that it has. It's not very heavy and it helps Alex to move the ax easily. Alex usually uses it as it was a badminton racket if he wants to hit it but it can make powerful cuts. **'Axe Serve: '(300 HP) Alex serves the axe like it was a badminton racket. **'Axe Cut: '(100 HP) With this weapon, Alex can make powerful cuts. Those cuts are stronger against rivals with Leaf element. **'Axe Dance: '(500 HP) Alex can use the axe with a rotary fast movement that can produce strong damage over the rival. Main Ability *'Invisibility *'Steam Form' Trivia *The story about how he got his bracelet is told in Battle of Bracelets Specials 1. *He's the protagonist of one of the extension packs of Battle of Bracelets 2, the extension Emerald BoB. Gallery AlexBoB.png|Alex AlexChapter.png|Alex in BoB Specials 1 using the Igniter Field. AlexBoB2.png|Alex (other kind of artwork) Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Based off real life people Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Original characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Stelios7